


Storytime

by toumei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Period, Gen, Menstruation, and trust, pretty much all just friendship, very slight Arumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumei/pseuds/toumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa peered down at the piece of fabric she held in her trembling hands. Her heart leapt aggressively in her throat, and she tried to swallow it down. Her breathing was beginning to become a bit ragged as her face became hot from the fear that was incubating in her chest. </p>
<p>There was a red spot in her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well this is the first thing I'm uploading here... lol I just wanted some practice so I could get back into the swing of things, I haven't written in a while. Anyway, if you're one of the few people who will want to read anything tagged "Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert" (you're awesome btw Arumika is great) then here is my slight contribution to this small fandom. Maybe I'll write heavier Arumika in the future, idk. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Also this story is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any errors

Mikasa peered down at the piece of fabric she held in her trembling hands. Her heart leapt aggressively in her throat, and she tried to swallow it down. Her breathing was beginning to become a bit ragged as her face became hot from the fear that was incubating in her chest.

There was a red spot in her underwear.

The eleven year old had no idea what was happening to her, or why there appeared to be blood in her underwear. Was she sick? Was there something wrong with her? Was she _dying?_

Mikasa’s heart was thumping at its hardest since her and Eren had tried to save Carla from the wreckage of the Jaeger house. Her eyes were trained on the undergarment, now stained with red, her gray eyes wide. Should she tell one of the Garrison Regiment soldiers that were around? No, what if they disposed of her right then and there because this was a serious, serious problem that was contagious and could kill just as many people as the titans could? No, she didn’t want that. Not at all.

She considered telling Eren, but then assumed that he wouldn’t know what was wrong, even though his father was a doctor.

So who was the smartest person she knew, that could most likely explain what was happening to her, and maybe tell her how to fix it?

She rolled the underwear up into a ball and hid them under her sweater. She couldn’t risk anyone seeing them while she went to go search for-

“Armin,” she said, just barely successful in keeping the fear out of her voice, and he turned around to face her. She hadn’t had to search at all.

“Hey, Mikasa,” he greeted her with a smile. “You were in the restroom for so long that Eren left. Are you alright?”

It had only been a few days since the few sole survivors came back from outside the walls, with Armin’s grandfather not among them. Mikasa knew he was still grieving, and she was surprised at how well he seemed to be bouncing back, though she could still see the pain of loss behind the facade he put on for her and Eren, freshened by the loss of his grandfather. She and her adoptive brother were the closest things he had to family anymore, just like he and Eren were the closest thing she had to family anymore. And Grisha, wherever he was.

She tried to nod, but instead the words flew from her mouth, and she was unable to stop them. They came out in a hushed, rushed tone, “There was blood in my underwear.” The smile on Armin’s face dropped, and his cheeks became almost dangerously red.

“U-umm…”

“I didn’t know who else to tell. Do you know what’s happening to me?” She begged to whatever “God” there was that the blonde would say yes, and be able to assist her with this dilemma.

Armin was silent, though he looked as if he wanted to say something, his mouth opening and closing like a fish’s. Mikasa’s recently-somewhat-calmed heartbeat sped again. What if he didn’t know? What is she was forced to tell one of the soldiers? She took a slow, deep breath in an attempt to calm down, and closed her eyes to block out anything and everything. Oh God, he didn’t know, did he? She was going to die. She was going to die a horrible, painful death, which two years ago, when her parents were murdered, she wouldn’t have minded.

She felt a hand encase hers, and she opened her eyes as Armin began walking away, pulling her along with him. She followed, wondering where he was taking her, and worrying that he was taking her to her demise, though her body refused to let her struggle.

It turned out that her small blonde friend had been taking her into an alley.

“Why did you bring me here, Armin?” she asked him, a hint of hesitancy in her voice.

“J-just so we could talk privately,” he replied, his cheeks still pink.

“Do you know what’s wrong with me?” The fear was returning; what if he told her that there was indeed something terribly wrong with her? That if the soldiers found out there had been blood in her underwear, she would be executed?

“You’re being honest… there was blood in your underwear?” Mikasa nodded, taking the balled up undergarment out from its hiding place within her sweater and unrolling it, flourishing it at him. He looked at it, and nodded a little, obviously trying to keep his cool. “Okay, well… smell it.” Mikasa’s brows furrowed.

“Why would I do that?” she inquired, genuinely confused.

“Just do it.” Taken aback by the direct order from Armin, of all people, she tentatively put the underwear to her nose and sniffed it gingerly. Her nose crinkled at the strange scent the blood had, and she looked back up at him.

“It smells weird,” she said plainly. Armin’s shoulders slumped, and he let out a breath of what appeared to be relief.

“Okay. That’s good.” He gave her a small smile.

“Why is that… good?” she asked. It didn’t smell like regular blood, which made her think it was infected with some deadly, contagious bacteria.

“Um, well, if the blood didn’t smell, there would be something seriously wrong,” he explained. His brows furrowed.

“So why is it there if there’s nothing wrong?” Mikasa was growing impatient; she didn’t like being as thoroughly confused as she was right now.

“You got your period, Mikasa,” Armin said awkwardly. “Congratulations?”

* * *

Mikasa remembered those ten minutes at that moment, and she pulled her scarf up over her mouth to cover her smile.

“Mikasa?” Sasha asked, breaking through her thoughts. “ _Do_ you have any embarrassing stories?” The raven-haired girl looked at the other girls she shared her room with: Sasha, Krista, and Annie, two of which were staring at her expectantly, and one of which trying to hide her interest. Her smile grew a bit, and she removed the scarf from her mouth, deciding it was okay for these three to see her lips curved upward, since it was such a rare occurrence.

“The first person I told when I got my period was Armin Arlert.”

* * *

 

As Armin walked past the room he knew Mikasa bunked in with Sasha, Krista, and Annie, he heard laughter radiating through the door. He paused for a moment, hearing that even Mikasa’s was within the chorus of laughs (along with Annie's), and smiled. He continued walking to his room, which he shared with Eren, Jean, and Connie, wondering what was so funny that it had gotten even Mikasa to laugh.


End file.
